Tricks or Treat?
by CharmedChris
Summary: PostDH BD.A year after DH,Harry,Ron Hermione are sent to Forks on forced vacation.The presence of the Cullens and Quileutes will make things more interesting,at least for the trio who know their secret.How will the Cullen react when they learn the truth?


**Disclaimers: **Nothing is mine. I'm not making any money. JK Rowling is the best ^^

**Spoilers**_:_ The whole Harry Potter series (+ everything JK Rowling has written and that was related to it) + Twilight to BD

**Rating** : T for language.

**The author talks too much..**

....Or maybe not. ^^ Hey, I wanted to write this fic for weeks already. Here it is. I present you (tadaaaaaa) my first Harry Potter/Twilight fanfiction. I've read all the books, and I have to say that I prefered Harry Potter by far. That's why it's going to be Harry Pov.

Anyway, I changed the timelines. First because otherwise Harry would be too old to go to Forks High School. Then, because i really wanted him to be in Forks so beware:

I know that _Breaking dawn_ happened AFTER Bella's graduation. Here it happened when she was still 17. So she came in Forks when she was a year younger. Everything happened, otherwise: Reneesme, Jacob and the shape shifters, The erm "battle" at the end of BD etc...

I just wanted Bella to have still a year in Forks HS so Harry and co would meet the inhabitants of the town.(because you have to admit, they _**really are**_ something)

At some point I actually took a large part of SM's book and just copy it here. What part ? We will see if you can found it by yourselves. XD

I tried to stay In-character and canon to the two series. Please forgive any mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue. ^^

_**Harry's thought.**_

"To stay in Forks?...Merlin help us!".

''Life sucks ! ''

Harry let out a sigh :Ron had been complaing for most of the day. He could understand his friend's frustation. Even if he was not showing it, he too was annoyed. When Kingsley asked them to go in the USA, they thought it was for some Auror business, or at least for something related to their upcoming exam. They had been pretty excited about the whole thing for neither of them had ever been there - or in Harry's case, outside Great Britain. Sure they had been surprised to see that Hermione had also been sent there by her Head of Department. Still, they did not question it. How could they be suspicious of Kingsley?They had worked together to bring down Voldemort and his death eaters, ,to create a new Ministry of Magic and to change the Wizarding World for the better.

They've been making plans about what they would see, where they would live. They dreamt about New York, Los Angeles, Chicago...The first blow had been to learn that they were heading to Forks. Harry could still remember how much trouble they had to find that city. Even Privet Drive was more well-known.

They should have been more suspicious when they read that there was no Magic communtiy there.

Then, Kingsley made them sign a magical contract. When you work for the Ministry of Magic, even in a branch like Auror that was a bit independant from it, you sometimes have to do somethign like that. Uusally it was for preventing them from telling anyting secret.

Too bad they did not read it completly. They had put too much faith on Kingley, but also on Ron's father and many others who kept telling them that that was an opportunity not to miss.

"We've been had ! "Ron kicked his bedpost, angrily. He hurt this foot and began to jump evrywhere. He let out a string of swore words that would had Mrs Weasley was his mouth with a savon...Literally.

They still couldn't believe it. The day before they had learned that not only there was no magic business or mission to accomplish there, but that they were in fact sent in vacation. Apparently, they all thought that they did too much during the last years and needed to relax a bit.

"Why were we the only one? How come Ginny, Neville and Luna managed to escape it ?"

They had indeed discovered that night that their other friends were asked to do the same thing, only in Australia. Since they were all asked no to say it to anyone other than those who were going with them they had only learned it then.

" Because Ginny's captain refused, Neville was already going to Asia for his job and Luna was also travelling..." said Harry with a sigh. Yes, he could understand his friend's frustation, but he would be gald if he could calm down a bit. He had been ranting for hours and it was clear that nothing was going to change. They were bound by the magical contract. They had to stay here for 6 months.

A bushy hair popped out from the door.

"You're still whining ?" Hermione said " You better be ready we need to leave soon.

"I'm not whining. " his ears were a bit red." I-don't-want-to-go-to-a- _**Muggle-**_school! "

That had been the last straw for Ron: to learn they were going back to school. Yet, not to any school: a muggle one.

"Harry, you're not going to side with him, are you?'' He didn't answer. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh:" Oh stop acting like two spoiled brats. Yes, I get that you don't want to go there, but think about it. Not everyone get to go to a muggle shcool. It's going to be a fabulous experience. Muggles school system especially the American one is so much different that the Wizarding one....

"..Oh yeah, I completly agree with you. It s going to be a _**real**_ pleasure. I have dreamt for years to go into a Muggle school.

Hermione opened her mouth to say soomething but Harry silenced her by a look. He didn't want them to get into a fight. Especially since they already had many about the matter. He wouldn't be able to bear another one.

"Masters, Mistress, Kreacher had put everything you needed for lunch in your bags." Said the old House Elf who had apparated in from of them.

When he had learnt that they were going to leave, Kreacher had broke down,thinking they were not coming back. They had to brought him with them, not that they really minded. They knew that he would stay alone otherwise. Who would come and visit him? And well, as Ron put it they needed someone from the cooking and cleaning. And if Hermione had gotten a bit angry about that statement, Harry had agreed silently with him. The last time they had to live by themselves(which was during the hunt for the horcruxes) things ended badly.

"Thank you Kreacher." He bowed at Harry's words and popped out from their bedroom.

Hermione quickly followed him muttering about "how they were going to be late for their first day." Ron and Harry exchanged a look. Ron fiannly let out a deep sigh and angrily stormed out from the room. Harry shook his head. Whatever Ron say, he couldn't say no to Hermione. Following his friends he closed their bedrooms door behind him.

He was sharing the room with Ron, not that they minded they were used to it. Hermione's room was just next door. Kingsley and the others had made it so they wouldn't feel too far away from their home. Their room were decorated the same way as their dormitary in Hogwarts. There was everything, even the same Chudley Canon's poster that had been hanging next to Ron's bed back then.

The house in itself was quite pleasant and cosy.. There were four rooms: Harry and Ron's bedroom,Hermion's one and another one for Teddy, because the boy-who-lived had been adamant on the fact that he still needed to see his godchild at least once per week and to have him sleep there. All the rooms were on the first floor. Downstairs was the kitchen with a big closet, in which Kreacher was sleeping. The House Elf has refused to take a room and had almost had a heart attack when a two years ago, when Harry came back to Grimmauld place, he proposed him to take one of the many bedrooms that were in the Black Manor. Finally, there were also the living room with a fireplace connected to the Internation Floo Network and a small library.

They had also divided the cellar and the attics between them. Hermione would use the attic for her job for the ministry and for experimentation, whereas Harry and Ron would use the cellar, mostly for their trainings and friendly duels.. They wouldn't be on each other way.

When Harry took his bag which was on the kitchen 's table , and went out from the backdoor:

"Bye Kreacher!"

He found his two friends outside, waiting him near the car, a Toyota, that Mr Weasley had shown them the day before. Hermione was looking at the house quite perplexed:

"Why did they feel the need to put so many Charms around the house" she asked while opening the car's backdoor " I can understand why they would put muggle repelling charms and some other protection, but...Why did they feel the need to put the house under the Fidelus

Harry who was busy putting his safebelt blinked. He turned his head and look at her in disbelief :

"What! You're sure ?"

It wasn't like they were going to be attacked. Nothing would happen to them, even if they wanted it. They were in Forks, for heaven's sakes! And their house was already far away, lost in the middle of the woods. Hermione nodded.

" I scanned the different charms this morning to know if everything was alright and I found it. According to Kreacher it had been here since our arrival."

Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, started the car. Looking at Hermione throught the rear-view miror said :

-That's probably one of Kinglsy's assistant who did that...Or my mother. Merlin only knows how paranoid she could get..." He smirked. " Then again, since the _**Awesome Harry Potter**_ is involved it might be one of his fan who didn't want anyone to come near him.

Harry glared at him. _Awesome Harry Potter_ was one fo the many stupid titles he got after defeating against Voldemort.

-Just keep your eyes on the road Won-Won.

Not that he really needed to. That car was like the Ford Anglia and the other magically modifed cars. It didn't need any real driver, just someone who could start it, stop it and direct the wheel a bit. Even a five years old could do it safely and easily. Trees, houses, cars ...they all would jump out of the way if the Toyota was headinf for them.

It was Ron's turn to glare at him. Harry shot him a satisfied smile. They continued to banter during the rest of the ride.

When they arrived, there were already a lot of students sitting in front of the school or in their cars, chatting, meeting their friends and classmates, listening to music....

Quietly, Ron parked the car in a secluded place. In silence, they took out their school bags and, after coming out of the car and headed for the main office. Harry, who was getting more anxious by the minute, looked at his surroundings. He felt as if something heavy had fallen into his stomach. Ron was clearly having the same thoughts as him, judging by the way the was nervously holding his bag. Even Hermione, who had been quite happy at first, seemed nervous.

That was terrible.

This school was so depressing.

Even Hermione had to agree. It was nothing like the muggle schools that had been in England. It was nothing Hogwarts.

It felt like a prison.

Harry hoped that it was better than what it looked like.

He really doubt it.

--------------------------------------

''Excuse me madam,." Said Hermione, trying to get the woman's attention. The middle-aged lady looked up from her papers and at the sight of three of them held her eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked Hermione with a smile. We are the transfer student from England. I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends :Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

The woman shot them a look that Harry recognized at once and he almost groaned outloud. Here he thought he would be left alone in this small town. But once again, he was going to be the center of the town gossip. Sure three new student coming from England and living by themselves was strange, but there were more interesting things.

The woman was digging through one of the many piles of paper on her desk that began to rock as she moved, until she found the ones she was looking for. "These are your schedules and maps of the school. Would you like me to help you?"

"No, we'll be ok" Hermione said, and with a forced smile she walked back over to them, handing out the necessary forms, muttering under her breath as she did so. Harry glanced at his timetable and then at the others.

"Thank Merlin we have all our lesson together.

Then again, Harry was pretty sure that otherwise Ron wouldn't have gone to any of them even if Hermione had dragged him. He looked at his own timetable :

"We have physics first.

The last time he had that lesson he was in primary school. He may not know for sure what physics in high school consisted of but he was pretty sure that the little he had learned in Astronomy or in Divination wouldn't be of any help. The knots in his stomach tightened. He shared an anxious look with Ron .How would they cope with a seven years gape?

"Hermione, even you have to agree on that. "Ron said vehemently "We can't do it. We will understand nothing! The others will laugh at us. We will be the worst sudent they ever had in the whole history of this town!

Trying to get Hermione by putting first her fear for failure.... Even if it was not a bad idea, Harry knew that Ron will need more arguments. She was not anymore the 14 years old witch who cried because her boggart, who had taken McGonagall's form, told her she had failed everything. Still that was a good begining.

"We left school too early and our knowledge only revolves around magic. I doubt they will question us about Kappas or Burdock Muldoon. And we are not in England anymore. Even in History and ..."Harry took a look at his timetable" Politics we are going have trouble,because I don't know about you but I know next to nothing about the USA.

Hermione nodded. Maybe it was because he saw that gesture, that Ron made a fatal mistake then;

"Can you imagine how stupid we will look? Why not just skip school and...

_Damn! So close. _

"Ron we 've just arrived and you're already thinking of skipping school. Don't worry, we will managed. If we study hard, I'm sure we will be able to...

They looked at her expectandly. She flushed. There was no way she could possibly believe they were going to be okay....Nor could she make them believe were not _**that **_stupid.

The bell rang. They could hear students running in the hallways and chatting together. They exchanged nervous look.

"So...Let's go!" said Hermione while looking as anxious as them. Harry and Ron could do nothing but follow her, their schoolbag on their shoulders and a knot in their stomach.

-----------------------------------

"Kingsley is dead. Not just Kingsley but all the others. I'm going to make them suffer just wait...

Harry agreed with had only been here for two hours, and the young wizard was already fed up with it. First, he had arrived with his two friend in their physics class where the teacher, whose name he couldn't remember, gaped at them when he heard their British accent. Then he had to hear during two long painful hours their teacher speak about theorems laws and other things that didn't make sense to him at all. He couldn't even pass notes or talk with his two best friends. Apparently in America , students sit alone on table. Talk about a torture. So he was left with nothing else to do but take in notes the bunch of numbers and letters that were thrown together on the blackboard. Stealing a look at his friends, he had seen Hermione dutifully taking notes on everything that was said, while Ron seemed even more lost than him. He felt bad for his friend. At least, Harry had heard a bit in his primary school about some of those theorems; juging by his bestfriend's look he clearly hadn't. Then again,when did pureblood wizards ever heard of electricity? Mr Weasley couldn't even pronunce it correctly.

"_The students are creepy_" thought Harry.

He was used to people staring at his arrival at Hogwarts, people had always been acting like that, either because of his numerous encounter with Voldemort or because they thought he was crazy and dangerous. Still he could understandit. In the Wizarding world as much as he hated it, he was a celebrity. Here, he was a nobody. So why were they all looking at him like that here?Did he have something on his face? No, they were also staring at his two bestfriends. If Hermione seemed to handle it quite easily, Ron didn't. His patience was clearly wearing thin.

When Physics ended, he couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. He quickly gathered his things and went out with his two didn't want to deal with the other gaping students right now.

"What do we have next?" asked Hermione.

"What so eager to go back already? " came Ron harsh reply. Hermione opened her mouth to answer him but a student with greasy hair and a poor complexion interrupted them:

"Hi! You're Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger ?"

"Yeah"

As soon as he said that everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at them. Hermione couldn't help but took a step back. Harry hold and eyebrow: what were they doing?

"Where's your next class?" he asked, looking only at Hermione. She smiled a bit uneasily and checked in her bag.

" Um Spanish, with Hudley in building four." She shot a look at her friends, waiting for them to scream in fury (in Ron's case) or protest loudly.

Harry and Ron didn't react, for they were looking at the strange way the students were behaving. There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes. Harry was beginning to think that they had been hit by a curse or a jinx. People don't normaly act like that.

-Are they for real? " asked Ron outloud,dumbfounded. Noone seemed to take his comment in the wrong way. Eric, whowas still shamelessly talking to an annoyed Hermione continued:

"I'm headed toward building six, I could show you the way, I'm Eric by the way…"

Harry hid a smirk. Definitely overhelpful, and really not subtil. Ron shot the poor guy a glare and dragging Hermione by her arm in the opposite direction, he said harsly:

" Thanks but no thanks."

"We will be able to find our way, thank you." Added Harry with a small smile before following his friends. They didn't get very far before they were once again stopped by another students.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. I heard your from England?

People around them were walking close enough to eavesdrop. Harry rolled up his eye. Come on, that wasn't _**that**_ interesting.

Yeah." Came Ron's monosyllabic answer. He was glaring at some of the students who came near then with the clear intention to listen.

"So, this is a lot different than England, huh?" she asked.

"Very." Said Hermione, politely.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

Ron shot her a_ Are we really having this conversation_ kind of look. Luckily, the other girl didn't seem to mind. She was looking at Harry with an hungry look. The young man couldn't help but blush a bit. She was checking him out:

" Erm well.. It depends of the season..." He said trying to divert her attention. He was always nervous around girls. Give him a dragon, a dark wizard, anything else and he would gladly fight it off. He just couldn't handle girls. Especially the type of girl that Jessica seemed to be.

"Wow, what must that be like?" she wondered while battling her eyelashes. Harry shot Hermione a desperate look.

"I'm sorry, but we have somewhere else to be." She said while taking her friend's hand and dragging Ron behind her." We will continue this interesting debate later. It has been a while since I had such an interesting conversation.

The girl nodded. Then let out a small cry and followed them:

"Hey, wait, I too have Spanish. We could go together...

Harry and Ron's eyes met. Did they heard well? No way!

"Wait a minute..._**Spanish!**_ They've got to be bloody kidding! "

Jessica blinked at Ron's reaction. Not that he cared, he was too furious to notice anything. Harry understand his frustration quite well. He was glaring at his timetable. Why did Kingsley put them in that class? The bell rang one more time

"Oh! we better hurry or we will be late." Said Jessica suddenly and began to walk quickly in direction of building four. Ron wanted to say something but Hermione clutched his hand and mouthed _" later"_

The class went as _smoothily_ as the first one. People still stared at them, their teacher asked them questions about their lives in England, thankfully in English. Hermione diligently answered to all of them, having been the one who made up their story. Then, the boring lesson began. This time though, Harry realized that they were going to face a major problem. The teacher was randomly asking his student many questions. Even if Hudley told them that she wasn't going to do it to them today, he was still a bit nervous about the next days.

As soon as class ended, they took of thier things and fleed before any of their classmates asked them to join them. Jessica in particular seemed to think that they were begining to become good buddies. They quickly found an empty classroom in which Hermione put many Silencio as to not be heard from outside. Harry was the first one to venture his thoughts:

"Hermione, they can't be serious. I mean...we never learned Spanish. We can't just improvise when the teacher ask us. We are talking about a language, here. Not maths, not English or History, but Spanish...Do you even know the basics of Spanish ?

"No she doesn't, none of us does! " said Ron angrily while pulling out his hair" This is complete madness.

"Ron calm down...." tried to sooth him Hermione

"I'm not claming down! I won't put up with this nonesense anymore. We are of age! Hell, we are not in Hogwarts anymore, why do we have to do that?Why live like muggles?Why come here to this weird school full of creepy creeps!

"We will manage...."

"WE WON T MANAGE CAUSE WE CAN T! Hermione! I don't even understand half of the thing they said when they did it in English. How do you want me to continue like this?

It's been a while since Harry had seen Ron like that. Apparently the four hours, and espeically the two hours of physics had driving him mad. Then again, they were talking about electricity. Harry shot a look at Hermione, he had seen how lost she had been in Spanish. That was the first time he ever saw her looking like that as far as school is concerned. That lesson must have been a huge blow to bit her lower lips, nervously.

"I think...we are going ...

"... do the right thing: _**kill**_ _**that bloody Kingsley" **_

"No Ron...I think we are just going to drop that class.

Ron was so surprised that he stopped pacing around in the classroom and looked at her, gobsmacked. Harry was as surprised as his friend. Noone has ever heard Hermione speaking like that since the Trelawney incident back in their third year. And at that time she was undergoing a lot of stress due to the Time flushed.

"We will say that there was a we learned French, since this school doesn't propose it. We will say that we are taking correspondance course in it. We ll talk to Kingsley tonight and ask him to make us forged documents...As for the other lessons, we ll take a look into the Charms or potions. There must be something we could take and

She couldn't continue as Ron pratically jumped at her and kissed her on her lips.

"Hermione you're a lifesaver! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! " the young women blushed.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Ginny couldn't come for she had to train for the Harpies, he really would have loved to see her by his side. However he smiled and said while Hermione was performing the_ Finite Incantatum_:

"That's right, thank you Hermione. Now that everything's been said why don't we go to the cafeteria?

"Yeah! I'm hungry!

Hermione rolled her eyes while smiling:

"You're _**always **_hungry.

"That's because I'm growing boy!

"Ron, you won't grow up anymore. You're already too old.

"Uh? Then Harry will remained a midget his whole life! "

Ron was pratically jumping up and down in relief on their way to the cafeteria. He was completly different from earlier. In a way, it felt as if they had come back during their days at Hogwarts, going in class, having lunch,.... Harry missed the sight of the three of them together. Since Voldemort's defeat they had stopped being always together. First, because Hermione had chosen to remain at Hogwarts while they were helping Kinglsey. Then because of their job. Even if they work in the Ministry they were not in the same level and other than the occasionnal meeting or the daily lunch and sometimes dinner at the Weasleys, they hadn't been able to be together.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He felt great.

However, he lost his enthousiasm as soon as they opened the cafeteria's door. They were all suddenly the object of the stares and the room became silent as one. Harry rolled up his eyes, they were a bit too dramatic form his likings. He began to search for a vacant table when that girl, Jessica ?, began to wave and to call from them :

"Hey, come and sit near us guys! We left you places."

Do they really have to? Sometimes, Harry really regretted having manners. He plastered a fake smile on his face and began to walk with his two friends to the table. There was a place left between Jessica and another girl that reminded him of Pansy Parkinson. She clearly had done it on was no way he was going to do to so. He sat near a young man with dark brown hair and a pale complexion. Ron took place, at his right and Hermione had to sit near Jessica for there was no other place left.

"So, you're all from England?I'm Lauren by the way" said that girl with chesnut hair who was sitting at Hermione's left.

" You already know Jessica and Eric...Here"s Ben" she added while pointing to the guy sitting next to Harry who smiled at them

"...His girlfriend Angela

A young women with long straight hair smiled at them shyly.

"...That's Mike and the one at his felt his Tyler.

Both of them waved at the three wizards in a friendly manner. Besides Jessica, they all seemed quite normal. Hermione semiled pleasantly :

"Pleased to meet you. I'm...

"Oh we know who you are" interrupted her Mike with an excited smile." It's not everyday that we get to see new faces.

"Especially people weird enough to choose to come to Forks of all town." They all seemed to agree to that statement. Only Ben and his girlfriend remained silent.

_They are saying _**we**_'re weird?_

"I agree with you on that one" muttered Ron, darkly. Mike's comment had reminded him that were were here for a long time.

Does it rain a lot back there?" At first Harry thought he was training to mock Jessica's earlier comment. He smiled and was about to say something about it when he saw how seious they seemed about the whole thing. What was with this town and the weather?

-Not that much, Harry said that it depends on the season, right?" She was clearly saying that to show that she had spoken to them. Jessica was begininng to reminded him of some of this fans who made it looks as if they were good friends or even, had a relationship.

" Must be a lot more awesomer that this boring town" said Mike, with a big smile.

"More awesome" corrected Hermione without thinking. Harry couldn't help but smiled fondly. Back in Hogwarts, the young witch was also doing that. She did not grow out of that habit.

"Oh yeah, that's true that you English are grammar freaks." Said Lauren with a snort.

Ron and Harry shot her a glare.

"Eh you..." Hermione silencied Ron with a look. They didn't need any ennemies.

"Is it true that you have to wear uniforms?"

_This conversation is getting more and more interesting._

They had been here for five mintues, and Harry was already bored.

"With ties, skirt and all ?" At Hermione's nod. Jessica continued" Oh my god! Poor you. I wouldn't have been able to bear it. How did you do ?

" We undergo a special training." Said Harry deadpanned. Her squealings were getting on his nerves, as were the hungry looks she was throwing at him. Ignoring Hermione's disapproving looks, he opened his packed lunch. He really shouldn't have"

"Wow man! That's some food you have here." Tyler whistled.

"Did you make that all by yourselves?" asked Angela, speaking for the first were all looking at Harry's and Ron's (who had opened it at the same time) food with their eyes wide open.

Kreacher went a bit overboard. Harry should have known it. In his magically reduced packed lunch there were three éclairs, a big sandwich full of salmon lettuce tomatoes and many other things , a huge strawberrie chocolate cake with cream. He had put pumpkin juice in the Termos Hermione had given to him.

Ron had the same thing, though with even more cakes.

"No wonder your bags were so big..." Without even asking Mike took a bit from one of Harry's éclairs." They are fabulous.

" Harry was the one who cooked them all." Everyone turned their heads toward had trouble not to look surprised. He did what ? Ron looked at Hermione as if she had suddenly grown another head.

Harry smiled a bit uneasily at the compliments that were thrown at him. He suddenly noticed a group of people, six exactly, that were sitting at the back of the cafeteria. Tyler, who had followed his glaze anwered his unspoken question:

"Those are the Cullens-Hale. They came here some years ago. The blond ones are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The bulky one is Emmett, and next to him; sister Alice. That's the girl with spiky hair. The one with the green shirt is her twin Edward. They are the Cullens. All of them are siblings.

"They were adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullens "

" That's quite nice of them." Commented Hermione.

" The last one is Isabella Swan-Cullen. She is the daughter of the chief and also Edward's wife.

As if she had heard them, the young woman's head shot up suddenly and began to look at them. Ron hold an eyebrow

" Wife? You mean betrothed, right?"

They all gaped at him. Ron looked at them curiously. He did not understand why they acted like that.

" Are they still using that word in England?" asked Ben. " And noone is betrothed anymore to anyone. Is it still common there?

" Well y...

"No" cut him Hermione while smiling." It happens only in some really really _**old**_ noble families, but that's all. He just said that because he was surprised. They are quite young to be married...

" They are not the only ones actually. Emmett and Rosalie are also married, their wedding took place after their graduation ceremony. They are not student anymore...They sometimes come to visit their siblings when they got a two or three days off from University. " Mike added seeing Hermione's surprised face.

"They can afford it, the Cullens are one of the richest people you ll ever met."

Thinking back at the Malfoys and at some other pureblood families, Harry doubt that they were more well-off than them. Not that it really mattered. He glanced discretly at Ron. For a long time his friend had a complex about his family's poverty.

"Money isn't that important" Hermione said, while looking at Jessica disapprovingly. The young woman shrugged.

" Anywho, Emmett and Rosalie are now in Yale..." Harry had no idea if it was good or not, but judging by the way Hermione's eyes were wide open, he quickly understood that it was. He began to feel a bit bad though about talking behind their backs. He knew how annoying it could be to be in the center of the gossips.

And anyway, the whole thing was beginning to become quite boring. He didn't care about them. He was about to ask them about the town, when Jessica commented a bit bitterly :

" Before Bella came, Edward had dated noone...I still don't know what he finds in her."

For a second, Harry thought he had hearl a growl coming from behind him. He quickly shook of that idea, that was stupid. There weren't any animals here.

"Bella is really a kind and cute girl" said Angela, while looking a bit angry at Jessica. That was the first time Harry had seen her express any sort of real emotion. " Edward had every reason to fall in love with her.

Harry could have sworn he heard some sort of low appreciative growl. He quickly turn around, tensed and ready to defend himself. There was no animal. Only teh Cullens:

"Everything's alright, Harry ?" asked Ben, surprised by his sudden movement. The young wizard blinked, shot one last look at the Cullens and smiled:

" Yeah, sorry."

He took another bit of his sandwich. Jessica and Angela were talking in low voices, still about that Bella Swan:

"You have to admit that something is off with her. She disappeared for two month after coming back from her honeymoon last year and she suddenly came back looking all that stunning and with a face as pale as the Cullens'.

"She was sick, and you know it. She almost died because of her sickness. And it's not like Bella has always been very tanned.

-That's what they told us. You don't stay that pale for months and you can't deny that she was quite plain before. She doesn't just look like the Cullens! It s almost as if she had became one of them.

"You're talking about them as if they were from another species Jess." Laughed Mike." I think you watch too much tv shows.

She opened her mouth to say something else but Ron's bored voice cut her before she could say anything :

"Could we _**please**_ talk about something else? "

That shut them all up. Apparently, they did not realize that the new students didn't enjoy that conversation :

" You're not interested in the Cullens?"Angela said, voicing everyone thoughts and their surprise. She looked at each one of them, waiting for their answer.

"I don't give a care" Ron said while eating with a delighted smile the tiramisu Kreacher had made for him.

"There are more interesting thing to talk about " Harry said when Angela turned to him. Hermione who tried to stay a bit polite and friendly smiled at the muggle woman:

"Me too, but that's probably because we don't know them."

Jessica who seemed to ponde on that for a bit smiled and said while winking at her

"You still cannot deny that those Cullens boys are really dreamy".

They all began to comment on them, forgetting or not apparently choosing to believe that they did not just say that they were bored from this conversation.

"And the girls.... so _**sexy"**_

"Ssssh what if the guys heard you?"

"No way, we are too far. "

"Aren't they the most beautful people you've ever seen ?

Harry would have agreed with her statement five years ago. Back then, he didn't knew that creature such as Veela confronted to them during the summer of his fourth year, and then meeting Fleur and her family, made him a bit less impressionnable. Jessica looked at him eagerly, expecting a comment. He glanced at them. Sure they were all extraordinary beautiful, but he had seen prettier people.

-Um. Yeah, they are beautiful.

-And...That's all ?

She seemed surprised by his answer. What ? There was nothing else to say. They were beautiful that's all . Looking around him, he realized that the other students seems dazzled by them. In fact only he, Ron, who was still scowling, and Hermione, who looked quite bored, were not impressed by them . If they managed- more or less successfully in Ron's case- to keep a cool head in front of a bunch of full Veelas it was easy to explain their lack of reaction here.

Still, one thing was sure.

"_They are too __**inhumanely**__ beautiful."_

-And you Ronald, what do you think of them? " asked Lauren while batting her eyeslashes at him. Hermione lost her smile and frowned. Harry had a feeling of déjà vu, though at the time the situation with Lavender Brown was a lot worse since she _**actually**_ was going out with Ron. The red-haired wizard shrugged and, looking at the Cullens, got a pensieve look:

-They are really beautiful, I gess. That's all.

He quickly shot a look at Harry and Hermione. What were they ?

As if they had heard their thoughts, the Cullens-Hale and Swan all turned their heads to look at them. Harry met the bronze-haired guy's -Edward? - gaze. He had his eyes narrowed and was staring...no _**glaring**_at him.

Why ? He was sure he had done nothing to him, nor said anything that would offend him....He glared back and then turned his back at him . He could still feel that unnerving stare.

"_So annoying"._

He may have been used to people staring at him, that didn't mean he enjoy it. And right now, that Cullen guy was getting on his nerves.

-Harry, Edward Cullen is staring at you." Stated Jessica.

_Thanks captain Oblivious._

-Really ?" he said sarcastic." Maybe _**he**_ is being dazzled by my looks. Too bad I don't swing that way."

A defeaning silence fall into the cafeteria. Oh god, were they once again spying on what he said? Harry couldn't help but wonder how they managed to do that. Was he talking too loudly or were all the students in Forks born with the gossipy gene that made them superaware?

Anyway, they all looked at him astonished. Lauren and Mike in particular were goggling at him Has noone ever dare make a comment about one of the Cullens? Harry had to control the urge to roll his eyes. Ron, who too was getting annoyed by that guy and by the students in general asked loudly:

-Ow, is he gay?" He smirked". He sure looks like one. "

A sound that reminded Harry of Hagrid's laugh suddenly errupted at the Cullen's table. The bulky one had apparently find the whole thing ridiculously funny and his laughter was shooking all the table . Soon his other siblings began to laugh too. The bronze haired guy throw them a murderous glare while the brown haired girl seated on his right put an apaising hand on his forearm.

While Hermione glared at them for making such a scene, Harry and Ron smirked.

---------------------------------

Convicing Kingsley to forge papers stating that they were learning French and not Spanish had been quite easy. Well, they did not really found him, but they talk to one of his many assistant who almost had a heart attack seeing suddenly in the fireplace the faces of the "Great Harry Potter" and of his friend "Ronald Weasley", two heroes of the Second War. Ron's hars voice(his patience has once again were thin due to the afternoon courses) in particlar frightened him and he looked ready to do anyhting to please them as long as they did not relash their anger on him.

He even gave them the list of all magical places that existed in the USA and with them, the names of books that could help them overcome their ignorance about the subject that were taught in muggle High School.

''I wonder what they are saying about us. He looked ready to pee in his pant" wondered Ron, when their firecall ended.

"I don't know but it really does wonders. I didn't think it would go that easily."

Truthly speaking, Harry was even sure they wouldn't have gotten half of the things they asked for if they had been talking to Kingsley instead. The fact that they were far away would have make it more difficult. Even if they were angry, there was nothing they could have done.

They headed to the kitchen were Kreacher had left them a teapot and some slices of chocolate cake. It was already dark outside. Ron flickered his wand and the lamps turned on. They sat in front of the kitchen table and remained silent. Kreacher had gone upstaris earlier, probably to clean out some things, whereas Hermione had rushed to her room as soon as they had arrived. Harry looked trough the window. It was still raining. Thanks to the insonorized wall, he couldn't hear it fall. It had been raining since he had woke up that morning and it was clear that it would continue to fall endlessly.

" This rain is really depressing"Harry said before drinking a bit of his hot tea.

" _**You**_ are getting me depressed. Talking like that reminded me of those creeps." The boywholived smiled, a bit amused. Then he sighed and said, with a pensieve look:

" Three years ago, right now we would have been sittng in our common Room....

Ron remained silent for a minute or two, before adding with a far away look:

"...Trying to finish our homework on time or to get Hermione to let us copy"

He ran his hand in his hair and took a bit of cake:

.'..I wish we could come back to that time."

" ...I miss Hogwarts."

They stayed silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Ron suddenly began to laugh.

"Merlin! We are sounding like two old people remembering their youth. It's not like we are a hundred yea...Whoa Hermione!" Ron was so surprised to see her apparating next to him that he almost fall out his chair. His cup of tea stopped mid-air, thanks to Harry's quick reflex. He couldn't stop it though from spilling half of its contents on the floor.

Hermione's hair were a bit dishevelled and her eyes were lightening up with excitement and a strange glint that Harry had learned a long time ago to fear. The heavy book in her hand only helped to increase his worry. She had found something that was worth studying.

-The Cullens...

-Not you _**too**_! " Ron looked at her in disbelief. She rolled up her eyes and put one of her lock behind her right ear.

-No...I know what they are! They are vampires!

Harry and Ron looked at each other. The red-haired wizard came quietly near her and put a claming hand on her right shoulder:

" Erm, err Hermione, _**darling**_, I know that they are not human but they don't look like vampires. You know it; you saw pictures of them"

Ron was right. Even if Harry had been more interested at that time by something else, he could still remember clearly the vampire Sanguini that had come at Slughorn Christmas Party. They looked nothing alike. And Hermione had been there too, so she knew it.

" I'm telling you, they are. Look!"

Shaking off Ron's hand from her shoulder She put her book on the kitchen table and began to look for one page in particular. " Here. That article

Harry and Ron gathered around the book. She began to read outloud.

_Of all the Magically Modified vampires, the Cullens are the most well-known. Carlisle Cullen had managed to gatther around him an important number of them . Normally, they prefer to live alone or in a small communtiy of two or three...._

" Magically Modified...Wait didn't we hear about them in our third year?" Harry asked, looking up from the book."I think I remember Lupin talking about them.

"So they are truly vampires...Not real one though, are they ? Ron wasn't looking too eager to be going into the same school as full vampires.

Hermione shook her head.

" No, they have almost nothing in common with them, other than their hunger for blood and their long lives....They can go out in the sun, and according to the different Magical Creatures Lexicons I've read, they do not constituate a threat for wizards."

Harry was lost in thought. In his mind he could still hear Lupin's soft and low voice talking about them during one of his lesson:

" They were the results of an experiment which had gone wrong, back in the ancient time when The Roman's empire was falling down....Wizards wanted to create a new race of vampire who was less dangerous to them and to turn them into an army that would have no choice but to obey them. ..."

"Yes. And it did seemed like it would work. Wizard blood was poison to them, their magical power,if they had one would be useless,...They could do nothing in front of wizards. "explained Hermione" However, something went wrong and the vampires escaped. They managed to turn some people before they were caught and killed...

"Thankfully, the different Ministries of Magic throught the world and specialists managed to track them and since the 15th century, we have a complete update about who they are, their family, what happened to them...".

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Said Ron" They are also called GV .There are a lot of stories about them such as _Witty the Black Wotty_ or _Turnip the scary rabbit and the Amazing Turtle._ They are pretty popular.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They had ever heard of again, they had been raised by muggles. Yet, Harry couldn't help but remember that the last time they had been in this situation, Ron knowing about a book Hermione hadn't, was about the Deathly Hallows. Looking at his friends' faces, he knew he wasn't the only one.

" There are small chapters or paragraphs about each one fo the Cullens: their power their history...It was published a year ago, so they don't mention anything about how that girl, Isabella Swann, became a vampire. Otherwise, there is pretty much everyhting we need. I already read it"

She handed it to Ron who began to scan it.

"You know, I felt a bit bad for them. Having their whole life exposed in books like that. People reading about their lives, the people they love..."

"Oh yeah I wonder what they would feel" said Harry sarcastically. Hermione blushed a bit. She had clearly forgotten that he had to suffer from that.

"Hey, I think the most important thing to remember is that...They _**sparkle**_ in the sun. " Ron and Harry began to laugh rememebinrg the picture Lupin had shown them and even Hermione couldn't help but smile. That sure had looked stupid.

" So we have nothing to fear from them. They are pretty harmless. Do you think Kingsley knew about them?" added Harry while looking at his two friends.

" Na. He would have never send us here."

" I think my Head of Department might have known." Looking at their confused face Hermione added " Even after I knew that I would be going to Forks, she still told me to write reports and takes notes about anything that I would consider as _**interesting.**_

Contrary to them, Hermione had actually come willingly. She wasn't bind by any young woman knew all along that there wasn't any mission nor anything exciting there. Then again, Hermione would have never sign anything without reading it first.

"I suppose you're going to write about the Cullens then ."That wasn't really a question. Harry knew she was going to do that.

" Yes, about Bella especially since there was nothing about what happened last year .And maybe also about those shape-shifters."

She looked really excited by the prospect.

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances. That may not be as exciting as they wanted it to be but it was better than nothing. They would used what their knowledge about the Cullens for their own benefits and make the whole deal more interesting.

Life in Forks might not be as boring as they thought it would be .

-------------------------------

Here! I hope you liked it ^^ Next time there will be more Cullens ^^ with Ron and Harry driving them crazy XDAnd you ll also know how much different true Vampires and GV are.

And to all those who are thinking " How come everyone is looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione"...read back Twilight. The conversation about the rain+ the students listening to everything Bella said (creeeeeeeps!)+all falling in love with the new students etc... were taken directly from _**Twilight.**_

If Bella didn't react as a normal person, Harry Hermione and Ron did and will ^^ .

Tell me what you think about it so far : rewieu, rewieu, rewieu ^^


End file.
